Love Me Not
by asena.ray.7
Summary: "How far would you go for a revenge? If you lost everything you had, your family, your home, your life and your heart in just one night...ne, tell me, child, how far would you go for revenge?.", Rate-T for now, will change later,maybe.
1. Prologue

_"How far would you go for revenge? If you lost everything you had, your family, your home, your life and your heart in just one night... ne, tell me, child, how far would you go for revenge?."_

**Prologue**

The village Matsuri held a shrine, commemorating the Goddess of fire's birthday. Sound of fireworks still ringing together with peoples shouting 'tamaya!" and clapping happily. Musicians played their instruments in merry, the hawkers sold foods, toys, and souvenirs to the passer buyers from their stalls. Two young girls walked along a road, the festivities from Matsuri still clear by the various food snacks being eaten as they were heading home. The older one not more than ten years old held the younger one's hand while they strolled the empty road. The elder sister was dressed in a light blue yukata while her younger sister was wearing a peach coloured yukata. Her hand held tightly around her sister's while her other was holding a lollipop, she continued to lick at the sweet candy, a smile arising to her cheeks. They laughed happily as they were singing the song of the Matsuri, breaking the night's silence.

Turning around the right corner at the junction, they walked into a more secluded area far from the village where their home resided. Although the place is far from their neighbourhood, it was still safe because the village was not so big and its far from the hassle of town where rude and bad people always takes advantage to cause the problem. The village is a peaceful and safe place to stay, a decision that their parents made when they decided to move here two months ago. The neighbourhood was very caring and friendly towards them. They like to give them candies and sometimes nice drinks when they were strolling and playing in the neighbourhood.

Reaching the lawn, the older sister let go of her sister's hand and ran for the door. "Kaa-chan, tadaima!" she called out, her sister following behind her.

"Kaa-tadaama!

"Kaa-" the word stop suddenly as the older sister witnessing a very shocking event in front of her. "-chan..?"

There, in the middle of the living room, her father laid on the floor. His skin was paling as a crimson liquid was already pooled around him while her mother cradling her father's head and crying.

"O-tou-chan...?" two pair of innocent eyes were looking at their mothert, unable to comprehend what happened in front of them.

"Na-nat-suki? Nina?" her mother words came in alert, her jade eyes trembling in despair.

"Well… well… well, what do we have here...?" the other voice mocked, drawing the gaze from the two girls. A wicked smiled grew along his lips as he rose to his feet from the sofa, his eyes turning to the other men leaning against the wall closeby. One of them held a gun in his hand while the other a knife, small drops of blood falling from the blade's tip onto the ground.

Natsuki's legs began to tremble as she took a step back from the doorway.

"Natsuki!" her mother called, snapping herself out from her fear.

"Ka-kaa-" tears began to slide down her cheeks.

"Run! Take Nina and run!"

Taking hold of her sister's hand, Natsuki turn to run but she was stopped by a hand grabbing both her and her sister from behind. Her sister shrieking, tears streaming from her eyes "Nee-chan!"

"Nina!" Natsuki tried to struggle against the tight hold but it was all in vain. Natsuki could smell tobacco from the man holding them, the scent was sickening her. "Okaa-chan!"

"Natsuki..." her mother look at her desperately. "Please, let my children go. Spare them. Just leave them, I beg you." her mother pleaded.

"How could you say that Kuga-san. These two kids are the witnesses. We can't just let them free, they will follow you to heaven." The man laughed sadistically, holding a tight grip on the gun as he eyes the cobalt haired woman.

"Please. Just take mine and leave..." before her mother could finish the word, Natsuki bit the man arms hard. A cry of pain resounded in the hall and the man released his hold on the children. Taking it as an opportunity, Natsuki kick the man groin as he fell to his knees, face red and his hand holding unto the painful spot. With that, Natsuki immediately ran towards the door but the shot echoing from her stop her in the track. All of sudden, nothing was moving as if the world around her fell into silence. Turning around, Natsuki found her mother's face, always so kind as she remembered, looking at her lovingly and peacefully blocking her from the cruel man standing behind. Her hand extending as if to cover her from any harm.

"Now..." a cough escape her mother's mouth, and with that blood trickle down from the side of her forehead. "Run... my Natsuki! Run, Nina..."

Taking her sister's hand, Natsuki pushed open the door and dashed outside. She could hear a loving small voice of her mother from behind her as she run far from the house. "I love you Nina, Natsuki"

As they turn around another corner toward a nearby forest, another shot rang from her house. They stop at their track for knowing who was receiving it.

"Onee-chan..." her sister's tiny sobbing voice cried as she tug her sleeve.

Taking a deep breath, Natsuki kneel in front of Nina and wipe tears that slide down her cheek. "Come Nina, we'll be safe. We need a place to hide." Running aimlessly in the forest, they found a big and deep bush that was suitable to hide. Crawling inside the bush, they tried to stifle their breathing. Hurried footsteps could be heard coming their way. Natsuki cover Nina and her mouth to silence their heaving breathing.

"Where did they run?" came a gruff voice belonging to the man that held the gun. "Satoru, we're done. Lord Searrs will be mad at us for letting those two kids escape"

"They couldn't have gotten far, they're just children. Let's go!"

Her breathes became long as Natsuki sighed at hearing the two men's footsteps trailing off into the distance. Turning towards her sister, Natsuki embraced her sister lovingly.

"Nina, let's go find a safe place."

But Nina just fell silent. "Onee-chan. You go ahead, leave me here." Nina's small voice chimed in the silent night.

"No, I won't leave you. Why are you saying these?" reaching for Nina's shoulder, her sister flinch at the force as Natsuki stared cautiously at her. "Nina...?" Natsuki eyes look directly at her sister. Nina raised her hand, a dark patch smeared across her palms and her yukata.

"What happened..? Where do you hurt?"

Nina smiled solemnly before she fainted. Examining the small form, Natsuki realized the blood coming from the wound at Nina's back. Maybe a knife managed to graze her back before they could run from earlier.

"Nina! Nina! Wake up, don't close your eyes."

Natsuki hurriedly piggybacked Nina and ran towards to other side of the forest, reaching a small town area. Desperately, Natsuki knocked on every door pleading for help but no one opened or was answering her call. This town was different from the village. This is where the rich people stay during the summer as its more close to the mountain area for its cold climate.

"Please! Somebody… Anybody, help me! My sister is hurt! Help!"

Natsuki shout as loud as she could, pounding her fist on every door but nobody came to help them.

"Onee-chan..."

"Nina? Don't worry, we will be safe. There will be somebody that will help us. Stay with me Nina, it'll be alright."

"Yo… katta..." a cold wind was blowing past them, bringing the moisture as it told them the rain will come. True to it, as they reach the next house, rain began to heavily pour from the night sky.

Her sister's breaths were shallow. Mists of breaths evaporated into the cold air, Nina's body now felt cold against her back.

"Nina... we will be alright, okay? Stay with me"

"O..nee-chan... re-remember the story mom -always told us before bedtime?..."

"Yes, Nina..." Natsuki choked. "Mukashi… mukashi... in a faraway land… sob.. where only coldness and snow… sob... there was... was... there was a queen that lived in the ice castle. She... sob… She was alone and... lonely. Her heart as cold as ice that people had known her as the snow queen. She liked to capture... sob... Nina?" Natsuki could feel the air of breath from behind her had stop and the body had limped against her back.

"Nina..." there was no answer. "Nina...?"

Kneeling down, she lay down her sister on the cold grey concrete. Her sister's peach coloured yukata already soaked with red. A pair of eyes closing peacefully. "Nina, are you sleeping..?"

Closing the distance, Natsuki put her ears to Nina's lips, hoping there were sounds of breathing or feel of breaths reaching her earlobe.

"Nina...?" there was nothing, not a sound could be heard from the younger girl

This time, pressing her head against her sister's chest, she tried to hear her tiny heartbeat.

Raising her hand, she put her point finger along her sister nostril. "Ni..."

A sob escaped her lips.

She dropped down limply on her back, looking at the dark empty night sky without any stars. The rain pouring down her face and body as if grieving together with her. The thunder erupted in the night sky, drowning her heart with a wrenching yell.

**Chapter 1**

8 years later.

Whistling sound from backgound pass into distance as another airplane fly into the sky. People still walking around toward their own destination.

A figure clad in black leather jacket with dark blue strand waving like a night ocean exit from an international arrival auto-door. Black aviator sunglasses hiding a little puzzle of what colour might adorning the pupils behind it.

As she approach a black car in the waiting parking area, the man standing next to it immediately bow and opening the door for her.

"Welcome to Japan, Kruger-sama" the man greet.

...to be continue...


	2. Chapter 1

**Thank you Blackfang64 for being the beta of this story.** I need help to proofread this story (future chapters, more to come), anyone interested, please PM me. If anyone want to point out any wrong in the grammar, do so by giving out the "RIGHT" one, don't just complain without giving any solution showing people how "pathetic brat" you are.

For example : "Who you've been yesterday?" (that is wrong) the right one "Where you've been yesterday?"

Best, be the proofreader/beta if you are so uptight about the grammar! Be useful to other human here.

All readers, I'm so sorry about late update, since I only have one beta. I wish more help will come in the future. I post this update while relaxing on the beach for my vacation with someone I secretly in love...nahh...we're just friend (for now..fufu).

**Chapter 1**

_Mukashi-mukashi, there was a princess who lived in a beautiful white castle. She had all the rich soil in the world, but the only thing that missing in her life is companionship. Living alone in a faraway land with no other creatures other than herself, she made everything around her from ice. That's the only entertainment that would keep her company. _

_One day, a lost deer sat in her ice garden. At first, she left it alone, for she knew that the deer would be leaving soon. But, alas, the deer would stay in her garden, night after night. Puzzled, the ice princess approached the deer ever slowly and unsurely touched the deer. The soft fur reached her senses, the deer not running from her touch. From then on, every day she would approach the deer, giving it food of fish as that was the only thing that she could manage to find for it. _

_As time goes by, she grew to love the deer. But the deer is a living thing; as such its time will come when the deer will leave her. The day is when she, like always, approaches the deer to give it food, but it just laid there, unmoving nor breathing. She knew, the deer had left her. She felt lost, sad and grieving. Sitting on her throne, she would cry day by day, grieving for the deer. Until one day, a fairy came to her and said "Dear child, why are you sad?". The princess raised her head to face the fairy "My friend, the deer has left me alone. Why must it die?"_

_The fairy sat next to the princess, touching her cold black hair "Child. All living things will die someday. Nothing is immortal and eternal. Losing our loved ones is what we all must face."_

_The princess hugged the fairy and cried on her bosom "If there is no eternity and immortality, then I don't need friends. I don't want to feel sad. But, knowing the deer made me know the lonely feeling. What should I do? Please, help me, cast away all these feelings."_

_"Is that what you want, my child?"_

_"Yes...I don't want these feelings; lonely, sadness, grieving...take it all away from me."_

_"If that is what you want, then, that is what I'm giving to you" The fairy put her hand on the princess chest and cast a spell. At the finishing of the spell, the princess's beating heart slowly stopped as white ice began encasing it in a transparent wall. With it, the vibrant black eyes of the child turn to blue and her black hair turned white. The princess from then on became a living doll with no heart and feelings..._

"Well, Kruger-sama, it is a very nice classic story. So, what happened next to the princess? I bet some prince in shining armour on a white horse will give her a kiss and save her like many other fairy tale stories." The driver joked, his eyes turning to the rear-view mirror in the car.

"You think so?" an answer came from the woman, leaning comfortably on a black leather passenger seat of the luxurious car. With it, green cold eyes turned towards the rear-view mirror, now focusing on the driver's face in the reflection. The action caused the driver to feel nervous and shiver from the sudden cold air around him. Swallowing the lump in his throat, the driver tried to make his reason "Well, most fairy tales go like that, Kruger-sama."

"Haha.." the other occupant in the car chuckled. "I bet you haven't heard about Shrek"

The chuckle from the backseat lightened the atmosphere in the car.

"She...reck- what? Ah, Kruger-sama, we have arrived." The driver stopped the car and immediately made his exit to open the door for the passenger.

Putting on her black aviator sunglasses, the woman walked out from the car. Her emerald eyes peered from her glasses at the small white building with a black double glassed door. The doors split in both directions as she approached it, her feet leading her inside the building as she was met with a nostalgic scent. The air reaked of alcohol and smoke, the room was dark but in charming way she found as a few lights were still on. She was met with pairs of eyes from visitors sitting on a bench facing the bartender, a man wearing a nice suit with a bottle and glass in his hand on the other side. She walked towards the bar, her eyes catching sight of another visitor sitting at the corner accompanied by beautiful, sexy woman dressed in a very alluring outfit. A very expensive looking cigar hung on his lip with a glass of wine in his hand as he laughed aloud; giving the impression he was having a good time. A very typical high-end bar which only served rich customers, she thought.

Ignoring the surroundings, Kruger preceded to the red door on the far left of the dance floor which written 'Manager'. Without knocking, she twisted the knob and pushed it open. She found a man sitting comfortable behind his oak crafted desk as a smile greeted her. "Yah! Kruger-sama, welcome!" He walked forward and extend his hand for a handshake.

"Nice to meet you too, Yamada" Natsuki bowed lightly, shaking the man's hand.

"Come on in. What would you like? Wine? Champange?" a gruff tone coming from Yamada's invite.

"Red wine." Kruger answered as she took a seat on a leather chair.

"Red wine eh? Then I have a very good one for you." He reached for the small bar area and opened a bottle and pour the content into nice curvy glass.

"The information." She spoke after taking her first sip, her emerald eyes turning serious as they eyed the black haired businessman.

"Yes, yes...always straight to business, aren't we.?" Yamada reached from his desk as he drew a beige dyed envelope, handing it to Kruger. "Here's your target. I've already booked the event for you, it's on tomorrow at 8pm at the Garderobe Hall. You will find her there. All the information you need about her and the event is already in the envelope"

Kruger read the details, eyeing closely at the picture of a young woman. The woman smiled sweetly at the camera, her enchanted scarlet eyes shined under the bright sun. She was wearing a formal light purple office wear and her wavy brunette hair let loosely reaching her waist. Her arms extend forward to give a handshake to a man, which Kruger doesn't even care who.

"Hai. Sure... I will find you there..." Kruger smiled.

**Garderobe Hall, 8pm. Fundraising Event for Orphanage**

As the sun set in the distance giving off a silhouette hue under the orange light, the honour guests arrive at the Garderobe Hall in their luxury cars and expensive dresses and suits made by famous designers. It was a very nice evening with the mild climate of the autumn, though the reporters and cameramen were busily with their mic's and devices running after guests on the red carpet.

The arrival of a white limousine parking out from of the red carpet had all the paparazzi stop and go silent. The door of the white car opened and the guest that they had been waiting step outside of the car with fine and beautiful violet dress for the night. The few seconds of silence was quickly turned into chaos again as cameras and microphones started hovering around the guest.

"Fujino-san...Fujino-san! Here, here!"

The said guest turn toward the reporter and smile seductively, the flash of cameras didn't want to miss the opportunity to catch the appearance like an angel.

"I'm from Otome Magazine." the reporter started, nudging her glass as she began. "First, as the organizer for today's event, how many donations do you hope from the auctions? And Fujino-san, we heard that today there will be an auction of the rare ruby necklace from France, how much will you bid for it?"

"For donation, of course I want the highest in history, and about the ruby necklace... Where you got the news?"

"I have my sources, Fujino-san. Tell me, how much are you ready to bid for it? Everyone knows of your interest in the ruby necklace"

"Ara, ara, whatever you think, urmmm... reporter-san" the woman paused, as if waiting for the reporter to cue in.

"It's Harada… I'm Harada Chie from Otome Magazine and, I will make sure to find you again after this event, Fujino-san"

"Very well then, I won't make an effort of running away from you, Harada-san" as the last word passed the gorgeous lips, Fujino walk towards the entrance.

"Chie, Chie..." another reporter came beside Harada. "What?"

"You forgot to ask about the rivalry from the new leader of the Zhang Group."

"Atta...my bad, I should..." before Harada could finish her words, another black car came in front of the red carpet. It took a moment for the butler to open the door, maybe he's waiting for the signal from the passenger. Different from the arrival of the white car before, this time, only a few reporters were surrounding the arrival area. Some reporters still standing in front of the entrance are still in awe and some calling out like a hysteric fan. Typical paparazzi. A short waiting ended when the door open revealing another honour guest that is unknown to the reporters nor the paparazzi. The guest maybe either not famous or new in the business, as she was wearing a black suit with a red necktie. At the end of the neck tie, a silver Chinese character pin was glittering contradict to the full black suit. The mysterious guest fancied a black aviator sunglasses as they quietly stepped onto the red carpet. A serious frown clearly showed on the guest's lips, yet, the mysterious aura and charming looking face still captivated people around. It's rather tempting anyone to approach yet it's like screaming people to butt off at the same time.

Chie gather her courage to approach readying her mic to interview the mysterious guest.

"Er..err...a..anoo..." Chie stuttering before she could begin with her question.

"Excuse me, Kru-" the butler trying to intervene but a hand from his master stop him.

"Who…I mean, you are the representative of?" Chie asked nervously.

"...Zhang Group..." the husky voice answered simply.

"W..woah!" as Chie loud exclaimed, nearby reporters started to alert and questioning each other. Some already realized and heard the answer as they started to surround the guest, but by this time the butler stepped in and prevented them from approaching his master as his master continued to walk towards the hall.

As the double door open and Kruger step inside the Garderobe Hall, it was already packed full of people. The receptionist handed a card with a number and gestured Kruger to proceed to any vacant seat in the hall. Silently, Kruger went to the far end of the hall, secluded from the attention. A waiter came serving champagne but was stopped as Kruger ask for a red wine instead. The waiter complied and came back with wine, but this time he showed the wine label and asking to precede before pour them. The hall went into silence as another woman dressed formally entered the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, honouring guests. Welcome to the Fundraising event for the Fuuka Orphanage. Before we begin the auction, let us welcome the organizer for this event, Fujino Shizuru from Fujino Corporation." as if on cue, guests clapped as the gorgeous woman in a very elegant designer dress walk onto the stage, as she passed the announcer and stood before the small mic placed.

"Good evening, I'd like to welcome you all and thank you for coming tonight. Its a very nice autumn evening and here we are, together again just like last year, in the event where we tried to make the world a better place for everyone, sharing our luck and wealth with everyone. Not just to prove our credibility in Corporate Social Responsibility, but what important is showing that we care. We have love that we want to share..."

"I love you, Fujino-san! " a shout from the distance could be heard and some guests chuckle at the daring declaration.

"Ara, ookini..." Shizuru smiled sweetly under the lone light before she continued again with her speech. "Therefore, I hope you enjoy this evening and enjoy the auction. I heard that some of the items we'll be bidding today will be some rare items and it's also a surprise to me because I also don't know what it is. Thank you again, all honouring guests for attending this event"

At the end of the speech, guests clapped and maybe the same person who bravely declared his love for Fujino also clapped loudly and whistling at the background.

Next, the same woman with the formal attire enter the stage again. This time, she was holding a wooden hammer in her hand.

"Honoring guests, let's start with our first item. The painting from the famous painter, Ezra, donated by the Kanzaki Group. The painting is said to be the same quality of Da Vinci's Monalisa, as Ezra was rumoured to be Da Vinci's apprentice. The price start from 10,000,000 yen…"

An hour has passed when the time come for the final rare item that's been awaited by all guests.

"Our last rare item today is the Red Serpent Necklace." A picture of the necklace was shown in the background.

"The item is made by a ruby stone from the mythology, the eye of the red serpent of the sea in the east called Kiyohime, approximately 100 years ago by the famous designer, 'The Clow'. Donated by the Japan Collectors Association, it is said, a person who wears the necklace will be blessed with eternal beauty and charm. The Clow, was believed as a great sorcerer in some countries as he is more known to be the creator of the legendary and mysterious Clow card. For the Enchanted Ruby Clow Necklace, the price starts at 8,000,000,000 yen"

People started yelling the price of their bid. Some people had already given up and just enjoyed the fierce battle to get the rare item.

"30,000,000,000 yen from number 8, first call, do I hear any more bets?"

The hall finally went into silent as many people already given up on the bet to Fujino who's holding the card number 8.

"30, Second call..."

"40,000,000,000 yen!"

"Did I hear another bet for 40? Yes... 40 from number 13"

That managed to draw Shizuru's attention, whoever the bidder was, this time Shizuru raised her bet a little.

"45!"

"Yes, 45 from number 8!"

"60!"

Now people start to look around looking for number 13 who dared to challenge the vice president of the Fujino Group.

"Did I hear 60? Again 60 from number 13!"

"70!"

"100!"

The guests exclaimed at the price. It is a very ridiculously high price for such an item, no matter how rare it is, and surely the bidder with the number 13 is...somewhat crazy.

"100, second call!"

Shizuru bite her bottom lips. Her heart really desired the necklace, yet, she cannot make herself continue with this outrageous bidding price. It's unreasonable. Very unwise. _Looks like I have to let it go_... Shizuru noted to herself disapprovingly. It's unreasonable for such an item.

"100, last call"

_No matter how beautiful it is, and no matter how much I really want it to be mine..._ Shizuru inwardly sighed.

"Sold! The Enchanted Ruby Clow Necklace goes to number 13!"

As the last announcement rang in the hall, guests clap and cheered for the closing of the auction session. Some guests tired from all the bidding decided to leave early, while some didn't waste opportunity to socialize especially when it comes to talking and being close to Fujino Shizuru, the vice president of the Fujino Corporation, a very established company which excelled in science and technology field. 5 years after the establishment of the company, they already monopolized the electronic market and then become the founder and leader of neuro-technology. The device such as Nerve-gear sold at a high price and never stopped receiving high demand from customers. Apart from the glorious corporation story, the sole heir of the Fujino Corporation, eligible bachelorette, Fujino Shizuru caught many media's attention as she has become the iconic young leader at the peak of Fujino Corporation. Unreachable, untouchable and seeming very far above average woman. Shizuru was not only the leader of the R&D Division, but also the centre of the corporation as she is actively involved in many social responsibility events. An angel...the community claimed.

The mystery guest with number 13 had become the evening's topic that night. Tired from all the attention and deciding it is time for her to take a break from the crowd, Shizuru slipped out of the group and head for the balcony to enjoy the chill autumn air when she heard a chuckle from the corner of the balcony.

"Hello, stranger..." a husky voice coming from the mystery person hiding in the shadow.

She didn't realize there was another person at the balcony until the person greeted her.

"Ah...hello..." Shizuru composed herself "...Stranger..han"

The person chuckle again and a few steps toward her reveal the person with long midnight blue hair fluttering in the cold wind and a pair of vibrant green eyes shining under the moonlight. She was very beautiful that it captivated Shizuru's heart in awe. Her heart stopped when the person giving her a lopsided smile and Shizuru was unable to take away her glance at those lustrous lips.

"Like what you see?" the stranger tilted their voice, awakening Shizuru from her la-la land.

"A…ara.. I, excuse my rudeness...where are my manners..." Shizuru stumbled in her words, hands touching her cheeks trying to cover her blush.

"If you like it, it can be yours, Fujino-san" again, Shizuru's heart betrayed her by beating so fast. She now could see her breath vaporized in the cold air, as her breaths became heavy.

"Ara, whatever does stranger-han mean? Stranger-han should know better to ready a flower and ring to ask my hand in marriage. Ikezu" This time, the stranger blushed at those words and Shizuru found it really suited her that it is so cute.

"Natsuki Kruger..." the words uttered as the stranger's hand stretched for a handshake. Shizuru took the hand and didn't waste an opportunity to seductively slide her finger along the stranger's palm. The action made the stranger, now known to be Natsuki Kruger blush again, with a much darker shade. Something in Kruger's deep green eyes shows a strange emotion that Shizuru couldn't comprehend.

Shizuru start her own introduction "Fu..."

"Fujino Shizuru, I know." Kruger scratched her cheek before she continued "You sent the invitation to Zhang Group for this event."

"Ara!? So, Kruger-han is the new leader of the Zhang Group for Japan's Branch?"

"I am. The main office sent me here to manage the Japan Branch. As you are already informed by the media, Nao is going back to China to help father"

"It's great to make your acquaintance, Kruger-han"

"Please, just Natsuki. It feels strange people call me Kruger as I'm not accustomed to first name basis used by Japanese. You can either call me by my family's name, Zhang, but that make me no different from Nao and father, or just call me Natsuki which is much better."

"Then, Natsuki-han it is? Urmm... only if you call me Shizuru."

"Hai, of course… Shizuru my leng lui"

"leng lui?" Shizuru raised her brow at those alien words.

"It means beautiful girl"

"My, flattering me won't get me to agree to your brave proposal before"

"Propo...what...arrrghhhh!" again this time the blush turned to new level of shade.

**To be continued…**

**Preview for Chapter 2**

A knock came from the door as Shizuru glanced briefly towards the double oak door before she spoke. "Come in". At heeding to her command, the door opened as her assistant came walking towards her, resting a royal blue square box on her desk.

Shizuru raised her brow, taken aback by the strange gift before her. "What is this?"

"Ermm...Fujino-sama, this was delivered for you by someone, requesting that it be taken to you immediately." her assistant bowed before taking her exit.

Touching the soft fabric of the box, Shizuru slowly unlatched the lock on the box and opened it, revealing the necklace with a ruby stone that has been captivating her eyes since the fundraising event. Speechless was understatement. She could only stare wide eyes at the item in front of her. As if on cue, her phone began ringing making her flinch as she immediately picked it up out of her shocked.

"F..Fujino Shizuru speaking"

"Hello, stranger..." a husky voice from the other end greeted her.


	3. Chapter 2

**A.N: again, thanx to blackfang-san for proofread this -san make this story readable. all reader, hail! to blackfang-san...erm..enjoy this story. - Ray.7**

**Chapter 2**

The room was dark saved from the light from the street below, the darkness shrouded over the figure that stood within the shadows as they stared at the man sitting on a chair with his hands tied behind the chair. The clicking of the lighter's lid flipping open and closed caught the man's attention, his head turning as he was trying to find the figure.

"What do you want from me? I don't know what you want from me if you don't tell me." the tied up man sound desperate as he struggled to break free from his bonds. No answer came from his captor, only a small chuckle as they lit up the lighter showing the predator's face. "Who...who are you?" at the question, the captor withdrew a card from their pocket. The victim's eyes widened at the card as his struggles became more desperate. His breath hitched and quickened, showing his panic. "No...no..let me go! Don't kill me.. I'll do anything you want, whatever it is, please don't kill me."

Putting the card on a side table, the predator closed the lighter lid and at the other end of the lighter, they pulled out a shiny string-like wire at an arm's length.

"Hiieeekkkk...don't kill me.." the victim's pleas grew louder as he began crying out loud, pleading from the bottom of his heart.

The captor approached slowly then scooting down to face their prey for one last time before they stood behind him, looping the wire around his neck.

"No...help…me..." the voice shrieking like a trapped mouse.

"Sweet dreams..." with an end to their words, the wire tightened in a precise and swift pull, leaving the body jerking violently before it went limp.

**The Dragon Mansion**

The hot water pouring from the shower unto the porcelain white skin as the owner of the lustrous body was savouring the relaxing moment of the night after a busy day. Yet the busy day today was close with such an interesting and pleasing event. One that involved the scarlet eyed beauty who gladly wore the Enchanted Ruby Clow Necklace that furthering enhanced her eyes colour. Such a beautiful smile coated so sweetly at her as she pulled out a chair for her to sit. Soft slow music played in the background and they enjoyed their dinner together knowing more of each other, just enjoying with each other's company when sometimes they catch each other eyes in a secret glance.

Remembering of their conversation in the afternoon before the dinner, Natsuki smiled to herself as she left the bathroom, wrapped in a clean white towel. Few drop of water still linger on her shoulder, her midnight long hair cascaded down her back, tempting anyone who dared to look longer at the goddess-like body. A small tattoo decorated her back at a waistline, not too appealing or eye-catching yet it was there.

_**-flashback-**_

"Hello stranger..."

"Ara...who this might be?"

"My..my... pardon me for not properly introducing myself again this time, princess"

"Ara..." Shizuru was speechless at how daring this person was to sweet talk to her.

"Natsuki..." she acknowledged the caller after a much blush and inhale.

"Haha, correct..." there was a moment pause before the caller continued. "Shizuru, like what you saw?" the caller still in a playful tone.

"What I saw?" Shizuru fingers again played with the blue box, feeling the texture of the fabric.

".. If you like it, then it is yours" the voice on the other end spoke huskily, tempting Shizuru as she licked her lips. _Ara, why am I feeling like this? This person very tempting to me._

"There is no way you're giving me such an... expensive item to me without asking anything from me." Shizuru voiced her concern.

"Yes..." the voice spoke slowly in a thinking tone. "Yes. Indeed" the voice again spoke in a charming husky tone. "I want you..."

Again, Shizuru's heart beat skipped at such a daring declaration.

"Then I must return it to you for I am not sold with such price, Kannin na, Natsuki-san" Shizuru could hear the other end laughing.

"It would be such an honour if Fujino-sama can... entertain me for a nice dinner at the Linden Baum Itallian Restaurant tonight at 8" The answer was not a question, but more like a statement. "So, if Fujino-sama still feeling unsure on receiving my gift, then she can return it to me then. But before that, maybe Fujino-sama should hear my reason." the voice returned to playful manner again.

"Yes, you may proceed, Kruger-sama" Shizuru couldn't help but play along.

A chuckle could be heard before Natsuki continued. "Well, I hope Fujino-sama still remembers my face, how I dress and my image, does she?"

"Hmmmm... let me think, there is no way I could determine exactly Kruger-sama's image because of the darkened corridor, save from the street light"

"My, my, Fujino-sama. I'm sad..." the voice turned into a disappointed tone. "I'm more of masculine fashion, should I elaborate more on that?"

"Go ahead."

"That will take seven years for me to explain everything, and when I end the explanation, I'm already an old hag with a smoking pot.." at the explanation together with a distain tone, Shizuru giggled. Why does it take seven years just to explain someone's fashion?

"My princess..." the word chosen by Natsuki managed to stop Shizuru in her giggle as she blushed deeply. "The necklace is for such a beautiful and gorgeous person to wear. It would be a waste for someone like me. And, don't worry about the price. I bought it just for you. A gift for your beautiful neck that add up to your illustrious eyes"

"Ma..ma... where was Natsuki looking yesterday exactly? Is she talking to my neck?" Shizuru could hear the other choke and then it was another silent pause again. Maybe the other caller is collecting her breath at her comment.

"Haha..I guess I can't avoid it." Natsuki paused and again changed her playful tone into a serious one "So, a dinner date with me tonight it is?"

"Urmmm..." Shizuru still had doubt in her heart, for Natsuki to approach is too daring and it's clear like as bright skies that Natsuki has an interest in her. But for some unknown reason, she still has her doubts.

"I'll be waiting for you tonight. Have a nice day, Shizuru" the line ended before she could give her answer. There's a hint of care in her tone at how her name had been spoken by Natsuki. It sounded nice to hear.

_**Linden Baum Itallian Restaurant, 8 pm.**_

Shizuru arrived at the restaurant five minutes early from the arranged time. As she reached the receptionist, a young girl, hair tied in two braids with nice tuxedo greeted her.

"Hello, maam. Do you have a reservation?" the girl asked in a cheerful tone.

"Ara, yes. I'm here to fulfil an invitation from Kruger" Shizuru was still unsure if she should also mention Natsuki's first name.

"Ah, Natsuki! Yep. I have a special table for you. Natsuki is already waiting you there, maam. Please follow me" leaving her station, the girl led Shizuru to show where she would be dining.

At the mention of the first name basis used by the receptionist, Shizuru raised her brow in question. _It seems like Natsuki is also being called by her first name basis here. Is she a regular here?_

As they reached at the front of the double door, the receptionist pushed it open and gestured Shizuru to proceed ahead. She bowed next to the figure sitting at the other side of the table.

"Natsuki-san, the guest is here for you."

"Arigatou Mikoto"

"Urmm...urm..." the girl called Mikoto fidget. "Can I call Mai to serve now?"

Standing up, Natsuki patted the girl's head with a smile on her face. "Yes, Mikoto. Go ahead and call Mai. Say to her to bring the food"

Cheerfully, the girl raised both her hands "Haiii!"

Chuckling at the happy display from the receptionist, Natsuki walk to the opposite side of the table and pulled the chair for her guest "Have a seat, princess"

Again, Shizuru's heart skipped at the daring display of chivalry from Natsuki.

"O..ookini."

After taking her own seat, there was a long silence before Shizuru had the courage to ask the most important thing that played on her mind after receiving such a gift from Natsuki. "Kruger-san. If I may, I hope I didn't want to raise any hope or displeasure on you. I would like to ask some questions that I think you already know what they are" Shizuru looked directly at Natsuki, her facade of politeness in place.

"Oho...what might they be?" this time Natsuki had a lopsided grin and returned to her playful manner from the phone conversation before.

"Ara. Can I ask it directly? I don't want to hide behind a bush" Shizuru's façade started to waver.

"You may. I wouldn't mind at all." Natsuki gestured with her hand to proceed.

Shizuru smile politely before she asked "What do you hope to gain from me when you gave me a necklace?" Shizuru gestured for the necklace that already adorned her neck.

Natsuki chuckled at the question before she inhaled and look straight at Shizuru. Deep forest met enchanted ruby, trying to communicate with each other through the staring contest.

"Friendship..." the answer was so simple that Shizuru couldn't understand.

"Friendship?" Shizuru raised her brows at hearing that.

"Yes. I want a company merger. As you know, my company is already established well in China, but here in Japan, the Fujino is the leader. Instead of the rivalry strategy used by my sister, Nao, I, on the other hand want to have my products to spread widely under your company. Therefore, my next product will be the product of both our companies"

"Ara... that is a very hard decision for me to do, Kruger-san" Shizuru look at her hands, noticing that she forgot to wear her ruby ring today.

"I know. Therefore, I will send the proposal tomorrow to your office, so I want you to look at it carefully, but, whatever you choose is your decision, I want you to keep wearing that necklace for me. It suits you better than me." Natsuki lean on her chair leisurely with unknowing smile placed on her face.

"Kanin-na. I cannot receive such a gift for such interest. I must return it to you..." Shizuru knew many other companies would like to merge with their company and would do anything for it. It has contradicted her business's principle. She never has and never will receive anything from someone to gain her favour.

"That's such a waste. Like I said, whatever you choose is your decision. Keep it...it is for you and only you" there was a little disappointment in Natsuki's tone. Upon noticing a regret look on Shizuru's feature, Natsuki continued. "Looks like I don't have a choice. Nao was right, I have to defeat your company first if I want to merge with your company. And... .if I want you, I don't have a choice, do I? Just... don't tell me later that I'm not giving you a warning beforehand"

Shizuru was shocked to hear such a challange being voiced out by Natsuki in an easy manner. A very straight forward and daring declaration of war. Yet, when Natsuki said she wanted her, it make her feel happy. Defeating her giant and successful company is not an easy task. Looking straight at Natsuki with a fire in her eyes, Shizuru voiced her challenge towards the new manager of the Zhang Company Japan Branch. "I would like to see you do that, Kruger-san"

Two eyes again looked at each other. Behind two sets of fiery eyes there was no mistaken, the playfulness in them. Both anticipated the next action from their rival.

Their staring contest was shortly interrupted as the chef arrived with two plates of dishes.

"Natsuki, here is your favourite and Fujino-san, welcome to Linden Baum"

Shizuru noticed Natsuki looking at her plate with a disappointed look, like a beaten puppy. The image softened her heart with glee. _Kawaiiii! kya!_

"Natsuki!" the yell from the chef made Natsuki jump in her seat.

"Maiiiii...!" this time Natsuki gave the same look towards the chef called Mai.

"Just this time...onegai..." Natsuki eyed Mai pleadingly.

"NO! You eat too much of it lately. You should cut on your fat intake.." As Natsuki look at her plate with defeated face, Mai sighed. "Okay, okay.. I'll get your mayonnaise"

_Ara, all that is just for some mayonnaise? _Shizuru wondered. Observed closely on Natsuki, she could see how childish Natsuki can be behind her mature self before. _She's like two different people; she's so mature and serious when she talks about business, playful and charming when she's flirting and now... she's childish and I find it cute when she's asking for some mayonnaise from Mai. Who are you really, Natsuki. Interesting..._

Giddily, Natsuki ate her plate full of mayonnaise. It's hard to tell if the main dish is even there on the plate since it has been covered up with mayonnaise.

"Anoo, Kruger-san..."

"I told you to call me Natsuki..." Natsuki interrupted in between her bites.

"Natsuki, I've been wanting to ask you before... why did the receptionist and the chef call you with first name basis? Are you a frequent customer here?" Shizuru asked, taking a bite from the food presented to her. The dishes were delicious, unlike other high-end classed restaurants, this restaurant knew exactly the customer's need in what they look for in taste.

"Oh? Mai and Mikoto? They are my friends. This restaurant is funded by Zhang Group. We have a wide range of businesses apart from engineering, which are hotels and resorts, restaurants and sports. Linden Baum Japan is the main branch, and as my trusted friend, Mai is the founder and chief manager for Linden Baum. Truth is, it was her idea to open a chain restaurant. So far, we have 6 branches in Australia, Italy, and Asia."

Shizuru never knew because as far as she knew, the owner of the restaurant never mentioned about the Zhang Group in their report.

Noticing the frown on Shizuru face, Natsuki continued. "It's more of a friend's favour. When Mai said she wanted to open a restaurant in Japan, I helped her by giving her financial support to start this business. This restaurant was just a cosy and small restaurant when we first open the doors. Then after three years, looks like Mai had succeeded and all I do now is help her with financial support unofficially. That's how we Chinese do the business."

"Ara...Chinese? But, isn't Natsuki Japanese?" how Natsuki defined herself made Shizuru interested to know more of Natsuki's background. Shizuru found that Natsuki has referred herself as Chinese twice already.

"Ah, gomen. I was accustomed to refer myself as Chinese. Yes, indeed..." Natsuki smiled warmly. "I am a native Japanese, born in a small village of Fuuka, before I was adopted by the Zhangs. My parents both died in an accident, so, I was left in the care of the Zhangs. But then, they were transferred to China as their company grew more successful there, so I followed them to China and lived there for about... hmmm...8 years? I guess, because I living in China for 8 years and everyone around me refer themselves as Chinese, I'm getting accustomed to those references. I sometimes travel back to Japan for my vacation, but this time I'm staying here for good. Japan is my motherland indeed. This land is my ground."

"I'm sorry to hear about your parents..." Shizuru felt sadness creep inside her heart.

"That was a long time ago, I've already forgotten about the sadness of the tragedy. What's left me now is a happy memory I spent with them, and I grateful in that. I'm living happily now." The words coming from Natsuki brought composure to Shizuru. "So, Shizuru, let us put aside our rivalry and let's just be friends for now, shall we? I want to know more of you."

As their dinner courses proceeded from one dishes to another, they talked happily about their lives without even touching anything related to their jobs. Shizuru found that Natsuki is a very easy-going person, cheerful, always strives for her best, and lives her life fully. Sometimes, there was a little mystery in those green orbs which enhanced her personality more. Shizuru couldn't help but feel a warm and fuzzy feeling that she couldn't describe inside of her.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Kabukicho district, Tokyo:**

Police tape was stretched thick around the area; a few officers patrolled the outer skirts of the crime scene as forensics were hard at work. A chalked outline of a figure was drawn across the floor, symbolising as to where there was once a body that had been taken away. An officer dressed in a sky blue uniform with a navy blue vest and pants approached her ranking officer, an uneasy look in her eyes as they wondered around the room.

"Yukino, what have you found so far?" the blond woman turned to her attention away from shouting orders towards the mousy brunette standing beside her carrying some evidence in her hands.

"The only clue we've had at this moment is this card," Yukino raised a transparent plastic bag which contain a silver coloured card. "There is no fingerprint, no foot print; the blood splutter is consistent with the killing method. The victim was strangled by long, thin thread, most likely to be wire from the size of it." Giving back the evident to her assistant, Yukino continue "Haruka... I'm afraid this case is somewhat related to them"

Haruka look at Yukino worriedly. "Which case?"

At that question, Yukino walk to her laptop "The Interpol case involving the Triad. The silver card and the killing method are consistent with the killing method that was being used so far for all their past victims. Haruka, we are confronting with the Triad's Assassin. I think we should contact the Interpol police."

Haruka read the details shown on the screen about the Triad "How about the victim? Is it possible this is just a copycat killer? This time the victim is not the same as before. The record shows that they had killed the presidents of big companies in Europe, the consulates, ministers, politic figures. But this man is just a manager who managed a small logistic company. That is very different from their modus operandi"

Another few clicks from Yukino and the screen showed a picture of a card. "From past cases, there are two type of silver card left by the assassins. Both card show a dragon figure, but type A, the dragon holding a green sphere and type B, the dragon holding a blue sphere. The lab still couldn't decipher relation behind the card and victims. But according to rumours, the cards represent the assassins." Typing in a few words onto her laptop, Yukino began to search the database for records. "The Triad is said to be based in China; with rumours to have two very professional assassins. It was 7 years ago, that their assassins began to move. The first victim was said to have struggled and was slowly killed. More like the assassin is killing them by strangling them slowly with the wire, before it manage to cut through or maybe the force was not too strong at that time. But, from the fifth victims onward, all the victims showed constant evidences. The wire was pulled swiftly and quickly and it cut through the neck cleanly. The assassins left their card behind starting from the fourth victim with the first card is type A. From 38 victims so far, 21 of them were by Type A card, and 17 was by Type B card."

Yukino looked at Haruka waiting for her response before she typing on her laptop "About the victim, his name is Kenichi Gin, age 43, has been working under John Smith for Smith & Co Logistic before opening his own logistic company 4 years ago. The company is also subsidised by Smith & Co."

Yukino heard her captain sigh before she spoke "Yukino, looks like we have to warn the Jo Ando Sumitto about this."

"It's John Smith, Haruka" her assistant corrected.

"I know Yukino. I'm a Japanese tongue, so, it's hard for me to pronounce Engrish words. I'm afraid he will be the next victim, we must inform him immediately"

"Haruka, that's why I asked you to attend 'English' lessons," Yukino smiled at Haruka.

"Ah… call the Interpol Police too. Tell them about this case and ask them to send their officers to help with investigation. I don't want to deal with them because I cannot speak fluent eigo as you"

**Fujino Corporation**

Shizuru sighed as she rested a magazine on her working desk. Glancing back at the magazine, she stared at the bold letter of "Business Times" written in red. Red and fierce, just like her eyes. Just like her feelings right now. Under the magazine's name, the topic of the magazine "Successful Company of the month, Rising to the top" decorating the front page with a picture of a person she just met lately; Natsuki Kruger. Natsuki, adorning her usual black suit with red necktie, her white pearl teeth shining behind her lopsided smile. Shining just like the chinese character that's smartly pinned on her necktie. Shizuru could feel her head thumping as she raised her hand to massage them gently.

_Truth to her words, in just one month, she defeated Fujino Corporation in profit gain_. Shizuru noted. Now Shizuru dreaded for what she should tell her father about this. It's not like she's being reckless or ignorant in marketing strategy. Their profits are still raising steadily, but miraculously, the Zhang Group raise the profit above them by 1.5% margin.

A ringing from her phone alerted her. Shizuru knew this would come eventually. Answering the call from her assistant, Shizuru was then connected to the caller.

"Ohayou, Otou-sama" Shizuru greeted first.

"Ohayou, Shizuru." came a deep male voice from the other end. "Shizuru, I would like you to come to my office now. There is something I would like to ask you about, particularly involving the Zhang Group."

"Yes, Otou-sama. I will be right there in a moment" following her father's order, Shizuru rose to her feet, smoothing her dress before she left her office and proceeded to the 30th floor of the building.

Inhaling deeply, closing her eyes and putting up a formal smile on her face, Shizuru push open the double doors into her father's office. A Cool atmosphere embraced her from the air conditioned room greeted her immediately. Her father as always liked to set his room temperature colder then average building temperature for unknown reasons. Shizuru found that she cannot tolerate being in the office for a long hours in that temperature.

"Have a seat, Shizuru" her father issued her a seat.

"Otou-sama..." pulling a chair, Shizuru noticed the same Business Times magazine already on her father's desk, as well as another magazine hidden under it.

"I hope you have already read today's Business Times." her father began. Shizuru knew the simple statement from her father indicated her to explain the situation regarding their defeat in profit gaining this month. Her father wouldn't ask her many questions as he is a man of a few words, so it depended on Shizuru on how she can explain all of it.

"Hai, Otou-sama. As you can see, our company is still gaining high profits this month, just like before. The only difference is, the Zhang Group has overtaken us in profit gain by a 1.5% margin. I think it is mainly depending on their marketing strategies and the latest product they introduced into the market. The new manager, which was appointed, last month no doubt has been successful in promoting their new superbike model by organizing racing events and introducing their own racing academy." Shizuru explained calmly despite her inner nervous, despite her face showing a perfect facade of confidence.

"Indeed, good marketing strategy. The new manager is Natsuki Kruger, right?" this time, her father looked directly at her. There is an intimidating glint in his eyes.

_Ara, where will father direct this conversation?_ Shizuru tried to figure out her father's question and found the best answer without revealing her recent association with the cobalt hair woman.

"From what I was informed, yes, her name is Natsuki Kruger." Shizuru answered with an indifferent tone, trying not to raise a suspicion from her father.

Much to Shizuru's dismay, her father chuckled making Shizuru cringe at the next words coming from her father.

"This Natsuki Kruger?" with her father's question, he handed Shizuru the magazine that was hidden under the Bussiness Times before her.

Truly, Shizuru was speechless upon looking at the front page. No word could escape her mouth as her eyes widen in shock. Her heart thumping hard inside her ribcage and she felt suffocated, gasping for air.

There, in front of her the headline for the Otome Magazine is 'Kruger & Fujino, more than just business on their plates' with a picture of the pair enjoying dinner together. Remembering to breathe again, Shizuru inhaled deeply as she turned another page. There was a picture of her and Natsuki walking in the park, their dinners and lunch together, and their pictures when Natsuki was opening the car door for her. Like a clear sky, obviously, the picture showed two people dating. The most revealing picture is when they were kissing under the tree in the park. Shizuru was sitting on a bench while Natsuki had her head resting on Shizuru's lap. The picture show Shizuru dipped her head to Natsuki for a kiss.

"O-otou-sama. I can explain this." Shizuru tried to reason.

"Then, explain" even though her father's tone was still as calm as always, there was an intimidation in the words he pressed.

"I... actually I..." Shizuru was at a lost with words. All the reason she mustered before, lost in that moment. Indeed, they were dating right now. It started as a simple dinner, then Natsuki frequently called her, sending her flowers with words of love and no doubt she was also attracted to Natsuki. She couldn't avoid falling for the cobalt hair beauty. But they never talked about business or their jobs. The only time they talked about business is on their first dinner together. The issue was never brought up after that. How can she tell that to her father? "Otou-sama, this.. I.."

"Shizuru, send an invitation to Natsuki Kruger for tonight dinner" her father cut her off before she could even answer properly.

Shizuru gritted her teeth "Hai, Otou-sama" Now she didn't have any choice but to involve Natsuki into her family's affair. She cannot refuse an order from her father, not that she had any courage to do so. That's what she hates most about herself.

_Kannin na, Natsuki..._

Upon reaching her office, Shizuru immediately drew out her cell phone and called a familiar number. Just after two rings, the other end answered the call.

"Hey ya, princess." a husky voice chimed in to greet her.

Just by hearing the smooth voice from the other end was enough to calm her inner turmoil right now.

"Natsuki..." Shizuru voiced slowly. She was still worried on how to tell Natsuki about the magazine headline today.

"Whats wrong, Shizuru?" Shizuru knew Natsuki. Natsuki knew the real self behind her perfect facade even by her voice. From all the people she met, Natsuki was the only person who could see through her facade. Who can read her heart and understand her.

"Natsuki, have you read today's issue of Otome Magazine?" Shizuru asked for the starter although she already knew the answer.

"No. Why would I read a tabloid magazine?" Natsuki laughed at the end of the answer.

"Well, you should because there is news about us."

There was a long silence at the other end before she heard Natsuki humming in a sing song tune with clicking sound at the background.

"Ah...!" came an exclaimed from Natsuki, signalling she had found the magazine "Yes. Haha... well it is true we are dating. What is wrong with it?"

"Ara, Natsuki. My father was just questioning me about it just a while ago. He… maybe he finds that your succession in this month's profit gain is related to our relationship" Shizuru explained the situation carefully without hurting Natsuki's feelings.

"Well, it is true. People always said behind one successful figure there's a woman supporting them. So, what is the problem?" Natsuki seemed clueless at her worry.

"The problem is my father suspected me giving to you any marketing strategy, or I'm not doing well because you asking me to." Shizuru was having trouble trying to hide her true intentions for calling Natsuki. It is impossible to explain things to a dense person without speaking the problem directly.

"Ah...hmmm...so, what can I do for you, my love?" Natsuki answered playfully. Shizuru knew from their one month relationship, behind those playful manners, Natsuki was serious in every word she said.

"My father has invited you to dinner tonight at my house."

"Okay. I'll be sure to come." Natsuki reassured her. After a short paused, Natsuki continue. "Shizuru..."

"Yes?" Shizuru raise her brow at the tone.

"You haven't congratulated me for my success." Natsuki reminded her, teasing the older woman.

"Hai, hai... Congratulations, Natsuki, for winning against my company" she heard Natsuki chuckle at the other end.

"That's good... I love you." the words were spoken with a gentle and loving voice from Natsuki. It never bored her no matter how often Natsuki told her that.

"I love you too, my Natsuki" she ended the call. Just a voice from Natsuki can calm her heart and give her strength for the day. It will be a gloomy day whenever Natsuki hasn't called her due to Natsuki sometimes traveling back to China. Nevertheless, Natsuki never failed to call her, even though its late at night just to tell her she loves her. How cute.


End file.
